Lies, Thighs and Golden Eyes
by AuburnMesses
Summary: Koti; A girl, Nothing special. Nothing that puts her aside from the others. She just has some...Issues. What will one particular Cullen do when he finds out about these "Issues"? It's not like he knows her, It's not like she TRUSTS him. But..Why does she care about HIS opinion then? It's not like he matters to her... Right? Edited and changed a bit!


So this is my first story on here ^ ^ ;  
Im kind of nervous, but here I go!:)

* * *

She stood, eyes peering at the demon in front of her.

The numbers stood boldly against the white. The red dial slowly ticked, passing numbers she wanted to be at. Slowly it crept past the 100 mark; every tick it passed was a blow to her heart. It was a blow to her stomach which almost pooched over her waistband, a blow to her arms that were laced with fat and un-nessicary skin, a blow to her thighs that rubbed together with every step she took and most of all, a blow to her self confidence that was already deteriorating with every blink.

Every time she looked in the damn mirror all she saw was fat. Fat, fat, fat, fat, FAT. She thought shirts looked stupid on her, to her arms looked WAY to fat in tank tops, so she began wearing jackets. To her, her legs were far too hideous to reveal in public, so she wore sweat pants and pants. Never shorts. Shorts were reserved for gorgeous people. People that didn't have any fat, only lean beauties get to wear those.

This was just to her though. In reality, her body was fine. She looked fine. There was no excess skin on her arms, they were just normal looking. They were pale and thin. Her thighs didn't touch at all. They were shaped perfectly, slender thighs that led to slender calves. In reality; she was fine. It was only her that saw these false imperfections. Only SHE saw these.

Her eyes grew wide as the demon dial began to stop.

120.

Her almond shaped Grey-blue eyes grew wet with tears. As if time slowed down, she fell to her knees, tugging at her medium length black hair.

'I gained a pound' she thought. Her thoughts swirled around, tantalizing her, mocking her.

'A pound gained...A pound of failure. 120 isn't light. 120 Isn't pretty. Why can't I just cut my skin open myself, and pull all the fat out. It's everywhere. Why can't it just go AWAY?'

So she sat. Crying on the floor, her thoughts continuing to mock her.

"Next week will be better" She voiced through her tears. "Next week, it'll go away. It'll go away. "

* * *

Koti's POV.

Riiiing Riiiiing Riiiing.

My emerald eyes opened wide at the noise of the alarm clock. The noise signaled that it was 7:30 am; Time for school, a place where I was hated and ignored. Begrudgingly I swung my legs over the bed, grimacing at the fat that consumed my thighs. Walking over to my dressers I yawned, stretching my arms over my head.

My last thought before getting ready and going to school was 'How bad can today get'.

Dressed in my usual sweat shirt and jeans I walked through the doors to my personal hell hole, dreading the day already. After spending three years in this place, being taunted everyday because I was "Odd", I grew tired of it.

Forks High school Sucked. Being a senior here sucked. Being a senior here with NO friends sucked.

Sighing quietly I continued my journey to the first class of the New Year; English Literature. (Earlier that month she had gotten her schedule in the mail, so she knew where her classes were.) I did my best to evade people in the hallways; they only made fun of me and talked about me if I lingered around too long. Without any interruptions I arrived in front of a mahogany door labeled '102, Mr, Bates.'

Knowing that this was my class, I stepped inside. Hoping this wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

It was bad.

I was stuck in a class with some of the Cullen's; otherwise known as the "Perfects". They were gorgeous humans. Perfect skin, Perfect hair, and most of all, perfect weights. Alice Cullen was inhumanly beautiful, short wispy black hair, pale smooth skin, and a petite body to boot. Emmet Cullen ; her brother had cute, short black hair, a muscular body and dimples.

And the last Cullen in my class was, in my opinion, the cutest. He had bronze tousled hair , a cute slanted smile and pale skin like the rest of his family.

The thoughts didn't take long to come. They crept into my mind like a poison. They consumed me for a large majority of the class.

'Why can't I be thin like Alice? Another water and cracker fast. Restrict again! Bump it down to 500 calories now...I can do this... I'll do it for 2 weeks. It'll be good for me. Make me stronger. C'mon Koti! You're a fat sloppy mess! You're practically spilling out of those jeans! Your jacket is too tight on you! Everyone is thinking about how grotesque your rolls of fat are! Don't taint their eyes with your presence.'

I didn't even notice there was a group of people sitting directly in front of me until they coughed.

It was the three Cullen's and Edward looked at me funny. Like he pitied me or something.

"Ahem. I'm sorry to be disturbing your…Thoughts, but we have an assignment to begin on if you wouldn't mind." He said, His golden eyes peering quizzically at me.

Alice only smiled in my direction and Emmet chuckled.

"O-oh. I'-i-im so sorry, l-let's begin then..." I stuttered, lowering my eyes to my lap.

'I wasn't even paying attention to Mr. Bates! I'm so screwed!'

My cheeks burned in humiliation. I didn't want to fail, and I didn't want to make them fail with me. It wasn't their fault I was horribly unattractive and stupid. I opened my mouth to apologize, But I was interrupted by Alice's' light voice.

"We only have to ask a few questions to one another, Just to get to know each other. Apparently these are our groups of the year."

I only breathed a sigh of relief. Lowly murmuring to myself "I need to pay attention more"  
"So!" Emmet grinned. "We" He began, gesturing to his siblings and him. "Already know a bunch about each other. So we're pretty set on that. So how about we get to know you?" He finished a dimpled smile on his cheeks.

"Oh, Hum... sure." I muttered quietly. 'No personal questions Koti.' I reminded myself. 'No questions about parents. No questions about food. I can do this' I mentally reminded myself, hoping they'd steer clear of these horrid subjects.

Alice went first, asking a simple and general question. "What's your favorite color?"

I didn't look at her as I answered; I sat there, knees drawn up to my chest, fiddling with my jacket zipper.

"I don't have one..." My first lie. It was Dark blue.

She didn't say anything about that. She just pursed her lips and gestured at her siblings.

Then Edward went. His quizzical gaze still drawn on me. He looked concerned, but that might've been my hallucination.

"What's your favorite…Food?"

I froze for a millisecond. Pondering over what answer to give. They probably didn't notice.

"Pizza." Another lie. Pizza is disgusting and full of carbs.

Edward narrowed his eyes, as if he saw through my lies and heard my thoughts.

I only looked down at my shoes , pulling my knees to my chest and began playing with the laces.

Emmet seemed to notice the awkwardness here, and tried to dispel it with a laugh.

"Okay, those questions are boring, what's your favorite thing to do in your spare time?"

'Binge then Purge, restrict calories, diet, lose weight' were my first thoughts. But what I actually said was

"R-read a bit, H-hike sometimes, and P-pick flowers." It wasn't an entire lie. They were things I liked to do... they just weren't my favorite.

The rest of the class went like that. They'd ask fairly simple questions, making occasional commentary, and I'd lie or be evasive. They probably didn't catch on though; it's not like they actually knew what was going on in my head.

The bell rung, and as I got up, Edward's eyes were on mine. He looked sad.

Walking out of the room, I just couldn't shake the fact that I think they felt sorry for me.

Thanks for reading! I revised it a bit!:)

If you could please review? Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and what you absolutely hated?

Thank you! :D


End file.
